Conventionally, there has been known a connector comprising contact elements and a base contact (see Patent Literature 1).
The above-mentioned connector comprises one base contact 62 and two contact elements 63, as shown in FIG. 23.
The base contact 62 is formed of a conductive material. The base contact 62 is formed with a groove 62a. A base contact 61 formed of a conductive material is inserted into the groove 62a. Inner wall surfaces of the base contact 62, opposed to each other, are each formed with a groove 62c. The groove 62c is a dovetail groove.
As shown in FIG. 24, each contact element 63 includes side portions 3a formed in two rows, which extend parallel to each other, and a plurality of webs 3c each extend in a manner bridging between the side portions 3a. Each contact element 63 is formed by pressworking one metal plate having elasticity.
Each web 3c is formed with one protruding portion 3i at one side of a central portion 3f thereof, and is formed with one recess 3m in the other side of the central portion 3f thereof. Two web edges 3k are formed on both sides of the recess 3m. Each web 3c is twisted, whereby the protruding portion 3i protrudes in a thickness direction of the side portion 3a, and each web edge 3k protrudes in a direction opposite to a protruding direction of the protruding portion 3i. The protruding portion 3i is capable of contacting the base contact 61, and the web edges 3k are capable of contacting the base contact 62.
Before the web 3c is twisted, the protruding portion 3i is fitted in the recess 3m of an adjacent web 3c, and is sandwiched between the two web edges 3k. 
The contact elements 63 are fitted in the grooves 62c of the base contact 62, respectively. At this time, the web edges 3k of each contact element 63 is in contact with the base contact 62.
As shown in FIG. 23, when the base contact 61 is inserted into the groove 62a of the base contact 62, the protruding portions 3i of the contact elements 63 are in contact with the base contact 61. As a result, the base contact 61 and the base contact 62 are electrically connected via the contact elements 63.
As described above, since this contact element 63 employs the arrangement in which the protruding portion 3i is fitted in the recess 3m before each web 3c is twisted, it is possible to arrange the webs 3c at a reduced pitch, and as a result, it is possible to increase the numbers of protruding portions 3i and web edges 3k per unit length, which makes it possible to cause a large amount of electric current to flow.